Happy Birthday
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-An unlikely Bond, It's Mary's 18th birthday. And Randall sets up a surprise party for her. AU


**What's this? IT'S THE FINAL ONE-SHOT. For now XD**

**Because after this, the sequel you've been waiting for will begin. And with the power of fanfiction, I fast forward time and made Mary eighteen! So basically it's her 18th birthday. Hooray for her! :D **

**But first, I would like to thank the amazing readers who reviewed my one-shots and were patience for the sequel. You people, ARE THE BEST! :D **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Aw crap!" Mike yelled after opening the oven, "Somebody open a window, please!"

Squishy frantically unlocked the window before swinging it open, allowing the black smoke to escape into the city. Mike gazed at the burned cupcakes helplessly. How could he have NOT heard the timer go off? Squishy walked up and stood beside him, gazing at the burned cupcakes as well. Randall's gonna be pissed when he finds out.

"Is it too late to bake another batch?" he asked the distraught green monster.

Mike looked up at the clock that was hanging in the kitchen and shook his head sadly. "We don't have much time left. We're going to have to go without them." he said.

"I hope Randall's not gonna be too pissed off." Squishy said as they left the apartment.

...

Randall placed the last decorated cupcake on to the plate before wiping his forehead. "Good thing I found that cupcake mix in the kitchen here." Randall said as he removed the cooking apron he was wearing.

"Wow, these look great!" Sulley said, looking at cupcakes with a slight watery mouth. He reached out for one but yelped when Randall slapped his hand away.

"Patience is a virtue, Sullivan." Randall hissed, like a mother scolding her child.

Sulley chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest. Like he was _really _going to take a cupcake before the party. Although it was tempting. Very tempting. Actually, almost beyond tempting. Randall's cupcakes are fantastic! Sulley bit his tongue a few times to remind himself.

"Sullivan!" Randall yelled, snapping him back to reality, "Why don't you save the daydreaming and help me carry these cupcakes to the laugh floor?!"

"Oh, yes, of course." Sulley replied before picking up the last two trays and following Randall out of the mess hall.

When they arrived to the laugh floor the entire room was completely empty of all its work desks. Except for a few tables which held the food, the presents, and the dj booth. Celia, Fungus, Squishy's mom, and the other OK brothers finished setting up the remaining decorations. The dining sheets had different colored balloons in a pink background. Balloons that said "Happy 18th birthday!" on them were tied to random places.

"Great job with the decorations everyone." Randall said after placing the cupcakes on the table with the other food.

"This is really nice of you to through this surprise birthday for Mary, Randall." Celia said.

Randall smiled. This entire party was his idea. With Mary's busy schedule, she doesn't have much time to come visit them like she use too. But she manages. And today was one of those days. "Hey, where's Mike and Squish?" Randall then asked.

"They should be arriving shortly." Fungus said after checking a text on his phone.

"There they are!" Art said when he saw them enter the laugh floor.

"Sorry we're late." Squishy said.

"Where are the cupcakes?" Sulley asked.

Mike sighed heavily. "I...I burned them." he blurted out.

The entire room fell silent briefly before Randall suddenly spoke up. "Well it's a good thing I made some extras, then." Randall said with a smirk.

Mike's eye twitched when both Randall and Sulley burst out laughing. "Sullivan, looks like you owe me some money when we get home." Randall said teasingly, crossing his arms.

Sulley stopped his laughing and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." he said. He was beginning to regret holding that bet with Randall. Of course they knew Mike wouldn't stand a chance making cupcakes without getting distracted so easily.

"I'm gonna go get Mary now. You guys get to your hiding places." Randall said. Everyone nodded eagerly. Grins on their faces.

...

Mary tossed her work uniform on her bed before replacing it with her pink tee and light blue jeans. She untied her dark hair and allowed it to fall freely. She immediately wiped all of her accursed makeup off. She hated makeup. But she wore it just to shut her mother and friends up about it. Finally, she removed her heels and put on some sock and light blue tennis shoes.

Her friends and family were kind enough to have her birthday party at her work place. But it was...boring. There was so much drama between her friends and family. Not that she didn't like the party. But it was just boring. She grinned happily when she heard her closet door open. A familiar purple lizard poked his head in and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, there, birthday girl." he said.

Mary laughed and the two exchanged tight hugs. "Ooooh! I missed you so much!" she squeed happily.

"Mary, its only been three days." Randall chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." Mary giggled before she was led out of her room and into the monster world. For Mary, this was her getaway. Her freedom. Her little slice of heaven. Since childhood, she's been coming here to visit her wonderful monster friends. Unlike her human friends, they didn't have much drama between them. Just friendly arguments or playful fights.

"Where is everyone?" Mary asked as Randall led her down the empty hallway. By now, everyone had gone home. Well...almost everyone. When they arrived to the Laugh floor, Randall flipped the switch on, and Mary was taken by surprise.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered happily, jumping out of their hiding places. Unfortunately for Sulley, he hit his head on the table he was hiding under.

"Surprise." he said weakly.

Mary covered her mouth with both of her hands and allowed the tears of joy to stream down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Y-you guys did this for me?"

"It was all Randall's idea." Mike said.

The young woman immediately spun around and wrapped her arms around the lizard's neck. "Thank you!" she cried happily, "I love you guys so much!"

Randall smiled and rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes of crying, the party went on like plan. Right now, almost everyone was on the dance floor dancing to some good music from the human world. Terri was showing off his moves like always, much to Terry's dismay. Art was showing off his moves as well.

Sulley, Don, and Squishy's mom decided to sit down and watch. Sulley wasn't much of a party animal like he use to be. But he would party occasionally, for old times sake.

"Geez, look at those two go." Sulley said as he watched both Randall and Mary dance with eachaother.

"I don't think I've ever seen Randy this happy." Don said before taking a sip out of his drink.

"Yeah, those two are like two peas in a pot." Sulley sighed before taking a drink out of his cup. He couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy grow inside him. Mike was planning to propose to Celia soon, and it's quite clear that Mary was taken a long time ago. He guessed he was one of those monsters destined to live single forever.

Just then, Don let out a roar of laughter. "Look at Mike and Mary!" he laughed, slapping the table.

Sulley looked over and laughed by what he saw. Apparently, Mike and Randall must've switched partners briefly. While He and Celia were dancing fine, Mike was having a little trouble slow dancing with Mary. The teen laughed when she saw how much trouble Mike was having.

"Hey Mike! Having fun over there?" Randall called as he slow danced with Celia.

"Can it, Boggs!" Mike snapped, only causing Randall to laugh.

An hour later, another slow song was playing. Squishy's mom was dancing with Don, Mike with Celia, and Randall with Mary. Mary, having skipped most of the school dances, wasn't use to slow dancing with someone. Randall had slow danced with some relatives, and was nice enough to teach her slowly. Randall was holding her shoulders with his first pair of arms while his second pair were wrapped around her waist. Mary had her hands on his shoulders while her head layed on his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Mary." Randall whispered.

Mary looked up at Randall and smiled, "Thanks...Raylee."

End.

**X.X**

**And thus ends the long wait. Btw, I'm making Mary 18 in the sequel now. I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND. Any who, I might put up the first chapter some time tomorrow, if the weather doesn't *BLEEP* anything up. **

**And don't worry about poor, old, Sulley. I...came up with a new pairing for him. How dose Sulley/Dean Hardscrabble sound to you guys? *hint* *hint***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
